Our Love: Shinichi and Ran
by motz1412
Summary: 30 loveshots about Shinichi and Ran. Chapter 13 up! Finally, we can be together again...
1. Our Love 1: Sun,Sun,Set

"**Sun, Sun, Set"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to, and only to, Aoyama Gosho! I don't own it –cries herself to sleep-**

**motzKID**: Yeah! My third story! Just so you all know, "Welcome Aboard to Love Express" is almost done so I decided to make another story except, it will be about _**SHINICHI and RAN**_ only. But don't worry, I'll be making a _**HeijixKazuha**_ and _**KaitoxAoko**_ too but it may take some time. Anyway, just enjoy this first chapter!

**P.S. : This story is based upon true life. This story is actually LJ challenge by my friend.**

* * *

"So," Shinichi, yawning, slumped back on the chair as he sat in front of his dinning table. He stared at the back of her hair, which faced him since she was preparing breakfast; it swayed asshe moved. Shinichi angrily stared back, "WHY, IN THIS FREAKISHLY-VIOLENT WORLD, DID YOU COME BUSTING INTO MY DOOR FOR?!" he exclaimed. 

Ran smiled sweetly, "well, ever since your parents left you to go to America, you've been sick and missing a lot of days at school," she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"I have my own reasons, thank you very much" he mumbled, turning away with a blush.

"No way, Shinichi," she put her hands on her waist, "you haven't eaten anything healthy ever since you were left. I bet you've been sticking you butt on fast-foods and take-outs," she sneered, sitting across him.

'_How does she know all this?'_ he thought, blushing, _'I bet she has this antenna hidden behind her ears that's why she could track down my actions, yeah,'_ he nodded to himself, smirking as he thought how great his 'deduction' was.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Ran said with half-moon eyes, hitting him at the back of his head.

"Ow, Damnit," he cursed but still, took a bite out of his bacon.

"If you were wondering how I knew you were taking out foods, that's because it's written all over your face and that, I'm smarter," she smirked.

"Show off!" he shot back.

"Deducing-freak!"

"Karate-maniac!"

"Idiotic Sherlock-Holmes maniac!" she grinned with half-moon eyes.

"You take that back, Ran!"

"Make me," she stuck out her tongue.

---

**After 2 minutes of arguing and smirking… **_**-sigh-**_

"By the way," Ran smiled, looking over her shoulder as she washed the dishes, "how about coming with me?" she asked.

"Where to?" he clicked the remote and changed the channel.

"Mall. I have some Christmas Shopping to do."

"Oh, joy" he mumbled, rolling his eyes and pretending to be excited.

"So, are you coming or not?" she wiped her hands and sitting beside him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," he said absent-mindedly as he clicked the remote again.

She sighed, "I'll just go get changed."

"Ugh," he nodded distractedly.

--------

**IN FRONT OF THE MALL…**

Ran, for the 20th time, looked at her watch,_ 'where could that idiot be?'_ she thought irritatingly,_ 'he must've forgotten about it since he was watching a soccer match while I told him about this mall-thing,'_ she sighed, _'he's so worthless.'_

As 30 more minutes passed, Ran slumped back on a bench in front of the mall. Families and group of friends laughed and chatted as they walked by and some of them carried tons of boxes and bags of gifts.

Ran sighed for the 173rd time, but who's counting?

"Patience is a virtue," she muttered as she tried to calm herself down, _'if he doesn't get here in 5 minutes, I'm gonna punch him dead,' _she thought.

15 more minutes passed but still no sign of him. It was already sundown and the mall was starting to close. Ran sighed, "I was hoping for a day with him. Just one day," she mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes but she blinked and held it back, _'no! I'm not crying over that inconsiderate jerk! He's not worth my tears!'_ she scolded herself, thinking. She looked down at her hand on her lap.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. It was, as if, that person was in a hurry. It stopped and she heard sighs and exhales and as she looked up, "I'm sorry, Ran," he apologized, clasping his hands together and bent down to apologized.

"Y-you really came?" she asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this day," he smiled, sitting down beside her as he wiped his sweat off his forehead, "did you wait long?"

Ran looked away with a sad look.

"Yeah," he nodded, "that was a stupid question," he smiled sheepishly.

Ran didn't reply, her hands clutching her skirt.

"Look, Ran. I'm really sorry," he apologized again.

Suddenly, she smiled, "it's okay. I know you had to solve a case again, that's why you came late, right?" she looked at him with a cheerful smile but in her eyes, there was full disappointment.

"I didn't real--"

"Look," Ran pointed towards the sky.

He lifted his chin up and saw the most beautiful sunset ever. He could hear her sigh in contentment.

"I know justice is more important and that you needed to solve that case," she smiled, "but I just wanted to see the sunset with you. That's the best gift anyone could give," her eyes softened as she stared at the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, she blushed and looked at him, "but it's not like I wanted to see it WITH you. I m-mean--"

Shinichi chuckled, "idiot. I wouldn't spend 3 hours, solving a case. That's too much time for me," he smirked. He dug his hand inside his pocket and brought out a small box, "here," he handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened the box.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled.

Ran almost dropped the gift when she saw what was inside. Shinichi smirked, "yeah. I saw you admiring that necklace the other day," he blushed a little, "not that I'm following you or anything. I was just making sure you were able to go home safely," he lied.

Ran chuckled, "thanks, Shinichi. It's the best gift ever," she smiled at him.

"It's n-nothing," he blushed more.

"It's not 'nothing'," she smiled and looked down at the necklace, _"it's everything…,"_

_-----_

As they walked home, Ran hummed a song while Shinichi, whose arms were folded behind his head, walked empty-handed.

"Well, maybe I'll do my Christmas shopping tomorrow," she smiled.

"Can I come?"

"Sure. Just don't make me wait 'cause I'm gonna kill you if you did."

"R-Right…," he smile nervously.

"But," she looked up at the dark sky, "it was worth it, waiting, I mean," she smiled.

"Really?"

She nodded, "of course! Unlike you, I'm patient."

"More of a Karate-maniac," he snickered.

"Hey, you take those words back!"

"Make me," he smirked at her.

"Oh, I will," she said with an evil smile.

"Whatever, Ran."

"I'm so gonna make you eat your words, Kudo Shinichi!"

"Is THAT even POSSIBLE?!" he asked, "I can't EAT my WORDS!"

"It's not in a literal-way, idiot!"

"Maybe I will try to eat my words," he thought, "see what it taste like," he grinned.

Ran laughed, "you're weird!"

"Not as weird as you, Ran!"

Ran smiled, "anyway, I guess I'll go ahead. I still have dinner to do," she waved, "see you tomorrow!"

Shinichi smiled to himself, "right. See you tomorrow!" he waved back, _"Ran...,"_

* * *

**motzKID**: the FLUFFY-NESS! The SHORT-NESS! The ONE-SHOT-NESS! The RANDOM-NESS!!! Yey, for random! Anyway, I hope I'll be receiving some _**reviews**_ in this first chapter!

**Other FanFics that you should DEFINITELY CHECK OUT!:**

_-Welcome Aboard to Love Express  
-Sayonara, Kaito _


	2. Our Love 2: 'Fall' in Love

**'Fall' in Love**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan, I do not own. **

**motzKID: **Another chapter out of 30! **Thank you, guys, for reviewing in the last chapter!** Reviews always make me jump up and down with joy!

* * *

Christmas Day, what are the great things that could happen in this particular day? 

Aside from gift-giving, receiving gifts from friends and kissing under the mistletoe, nothing much. Nothing could compare the happiness that the girls' feel when they 'luckily' receive a gift from the famous Kudo Shinichi, of course, because he's popular and all that.

Ran opened her locker and neatly placed her books inside, suddenly, she felt a weight among the lockers. She glanced at the locker beside hers and there, leaned her childhood friend and first love, Kudo Shinichi, "good morning, Shinichi," she smiled, continued on fixing her books.

He sighed, "I guess this would be a rough day for me," he mumbled, hands in his pockets.

"I bet so," she simply replied, slamming her locker close and walked pass him.

"Help me out, here," he begged.

"Shinichi," she looked at him, "I can't just punch those girls so they could stop filling your desk with gifts, y'know."

"That's a GREAT idea!" he laughed, "wait 'till those girls taste your punches," he punched in the air.

"I won't do it!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! Those girls are really ought to give those gifts to you. They spent money for it. Besides, it would be bad."

"Party-pooper," he mumbled.

"What is?" he eyebrows twitched, raising her fist.

"N-nothing," he nervously replied with a smile.

Suddenly, they spotted a big smoke in front of their classroom, "they're early this year," Ran smiled.

"Don't you dare…," Shinichi said with half-closed eyes.

"LOOK! It's Shinichi KUDO!!!" a girl screamed excitedly.

The big smoke, that indicated the mob of girls, came running towards Shinichi. Ran took one step to the right as the mob of girls pushed Shinichi and tried to give their gifts. Ran smiled to herself and looked back, where Shinichi was 'drowning' of girls.

"I'll go ahead," she smiled.

"Oi, Ran! Get back here!" Shinichi exclaimed, "HELP ME!!!"

Ran closed the door behind her and slumped back to her seat and sighed, "wow," she mumbled.

"Rough morning?" Sonoko smiled as she sat behind her.

"Not me, Shinichi," Ran smiled tiredly.

Sonoko sighed, "What a punk," she mumbled. She grinned, "haven't he realize that you, his future wife, had been waiting for him?" she said aloud for everyone in the classroom to hear.

The guys smirked and teased.

"He's NOT my HUSBAND," she looked at her best friend and opened her bag. Suddenly, the door roughly opened and there, came in Shinichi, dead tired and almost half-dead.

Sonoko and their classmates chuckled, "typical Kudo-kun…"

"Here," Ran handed Sonoko a neatly wrapped gift, "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Aw, thanks," Sonoko hugged her, "and here's yours," she winked.

"Thanks," Ran smiled and then, turned to Shinichi, who sat beside her, "what's up with you?"

"Everything," he mumbled tiredly.

"It can't be THAT bad," Ran smiled.

"IT IS," he exclaimed with a sigh.

Ran sat back, "you're exaggerating," she smiled.

"I'm not! I'll prove it, then," he sat up, as if picking up a fight. He stood up and walked towards the door, located at the back of the classroom, "come on! I'll show you how evil that mob is!"

Ran gulped and grabbed a box inside her bag. Sonoko smiled, "is that a gift for him?" she whispered.

Ran nodded but then, shoved it into her bag again.

"Hey, give it to him already!" Sonoko took the gift and shoved it back to Ran's arms.

"I don't think it's the right time. He's in a pretty bad mood."

"Aw, come on! He wouldn't be, after he receives it," Sonoko winked.

The two friends looked back and saw the impatient Shinichi, leaning against the door. Sonoko smiled, "just give it!"

"I won't!" Ran blushed.

Sonoko playfully pulled Ran up and pushed her towards him, "give it now!"

"I won't!" Ran, being pushed by Sonoko, felt weak and just walked towards him but still half-facing her friend, "please, Sonoko."

"Go on!" she gave Ran a last push.

Ran accidentally bumped into Shinichi's arms and as she looked up to him, their lips accidentally met. Both of them instantly pulled back, their eyes widened and blushing madly. Ran's expressions didn't change and shove the gift into his arms.

"I-it's for you," she said, looking down to her feet.

"Yeah, uhh, thanks," he looked away, hiding his blush.

Ran's face felt hotter and so, she walked out of the room, "Merry Christmas," she mumbled before she closed the door.

Shinichi stood there, cheeks burning, _"wh-what just happened…?"_

Ran sat under a tree that was half-covered with snow. She looked at her hand, _'no. That was NOT a kiss. It just CAN'T BE!' _she thought.

But then, she blushed, _'b-but it wasn't so bad…gah! what are you thinking, Ran?!'_ she scolded herself. She felt herself shiver, her cheeks turning bright pink. Suddenly, she felt something a bit heavy on her shoulder. _'Jacket?'_

She looked up and saw him, standing there, his cheeks were red as hers, "you might catch a cold, you know," he mumbled.

Ran was silent, covering herself with the jacket.

Shinichi sighed and sat beside her, "look, no one saw what happened," he looked up at the tree, "so you and I better forget about it. Just pretend it didn't happen."

Ran glanced at him with a blushed, "oh, right."

"Thanks for the gift, by the way," he tried to change the topic.

"A-ah, you're welcome," she blushed even more.

There was silence.

But then, she felt something warm on her hand. She looked down and saw his hand. She didn't say anything but she did blush. She felt, as if, her head was about to explode with red smoke.

He lightly pulled her up, "come on. Let's celebrate Christmas with our class," he smiled. Ran nodded a little as he held her hand while they walked. He led the way while her right hand held the jacket up.

She could feel his warmth in the jacket and it felt….nice. She could feel her heart pounding as his grip tightened around her soft, cold hand. As they walked through the halls, Ran remembered Sonoko putting up mistletoe up at the door yesterday. "Mistletoe…," she mumbled but he didn't hear it.

Ran smiled to herself, _"then, that proves it. Miracles DO happen in Christmas."_

* * *

**motzKID**: aww, wasn't that the random-est thing you've ever read? Go, randomness! _-cheers but nobody cheers with her except a cricket-_ Anyway, reviews, pretty please? 

You can also stop by my other stories:

**"Sayonara, Kaito"**

**"Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**

**"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**


	3. Our Love 3: A 'Date' Like No Other

**A **_**'Date'**_** Like No Other**

**Disclaimer: I'm busy...not owning Detective Conan. -sobs-**

**motzKID: **So, it 3 out of 30 for _**"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_. Just for the added information, this chapter is based on a true story told by my classmate! I hope y'all enjoy this and let me know by sending in some reviews!

**I want to thank the following readers for their kind reviews!:**

**kenp ; Mat49324 ; salaxyooh ; Animefangirl2007 ; Raven100104 ; usagi ; Shimoyuki ; luna nuova**

* * *

"Date?!" Ran asked in disbelief while Sonoko stared at her with this freaky grin on her face. 

Sonoko nodded, "yeah. Didn't you and Shinichi go to the mall the other day?"

"We did,"

"It's not actually hanging-out," Sonoko shrugged and leaned back to her seat, "it was a date."

"Correction," Ran raise her index finger, "we weren't able to shop because he WAS late."

"Still, both of you watched the sunset, right?"

"You point is…?" Ran asked with half-closed eyes.

"MY POINT IS," Sonoko exhaled sharply, "you two should move on from 'friends' to 'lovers'," Sonoko's hands gestured.

Ran sighed, "for the last time, IT WASN'T A DATE."

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, "good morning," Shinichi said with a smile. Everyone in the classroom greeted him, of course, that includes Ran and Sonoko.

He sat on the empty chair beside his childhood friend, "hey, Ran. I found this cool café near your place. Want to check it out?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure thing," she smiled, causing Sonoko to cough.

"Date," she coughed.

Ran looked at her best friend with half-closed eyes, with disbelief, "Sonoko, Shinichi and I are friends. FRIENDS ONLY," she whispered.

"Whatever you say, Ran," Sonoko stood up and left the room.

**AFTER SCHOOL: at Café Poirot**

Ran sat across Shinichi and while he ordered, she glanced around the place, "there aren't any customers around, huh?" she said.

"Yes, well, we just opened a while ago so we aren't expecting any more customers today," the waitress said.

"Oh," Ran prolonged the word, looking around. Suddenly, she saw a couple walked into the café and sat right beside their table. Ran blushed as the corner of her eye looked at Shinichi.

'_Of course, this isn't a date,'_ she shook her head, _'I mean, it'll be awkward and all. We're just here to hang-out. NOT A DATE.'_

"Hey," he said.

Ran looked at him, blushing, "w-what?"

"nothing," he smiled, "you just look a bit red. I thought you have a fever or something."

Ran smiled, "i-it's nothing." Suddenly, he leaned forward and put his forehead against hers, causing Ran to blush again.

"Yeah, I must be imagining things," he smiled and sat back.

"U-Uhm, Shinichi?"

"What?"

"This whole 'hang-out' thing. I-it's not a date, r-right?"

Shinichi coughed, "w-what?!"

"You see, Sonoko told me that we're not actually hanging-out. She said that we were dating," she looked away, hiding her blush.

Shinichi scratched her cheeks and tried to hide his burning cheeks, "w-well…," he mumbled.

"Th-this c-couldn't b-be a d-date 'cause…," her voice faded.

"…i-it'll be awkward," he finished her sentence.

She nodded a bit, "b-besides, w-we're just friends."

"..and it'll be weird for friend to be l-l-lovers," he added.

She nodded again, "b-but our classmates always tease us and all…," Ran and Shinichi both looked away.

There was silence as the waiter placed their drinks on the table.

"D-do y-y-you want to be, y'know, 'us'?" he asked.

Ran blushed, "s-since they're teasing us and all…,"

"I-it's worth a try," Shinichi's and Ran's eyes met but then, they looked away again.

'_What now, Ran? Think!'_ Ran scolded herself.

"Hey,"

Ran looked at him with a blush, "w-what?"

"Who said friends can't be lovers?" he winked.

Ran smiled; still, blushing, "right," she nodded.

So, the next day, Shinichi carried HER books, offered to WALK her home and all those things that a boyfriend does. But, the thing is, when they were still 'friends', Shinichi always did those stuff already.

So, maybe we could say that they were already LOVERS from the start of this story, after all.

* * *

**motzKID**: Thank you sooooo much for reading! I'm having a hard time thinking of another plot so just send in some requests, if you like! For **Mat49324**, I'm working on a plot about beach so stay tuned!

aaaaand, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!:

_**"Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

_**"Sayonara, Kaito"**_

_**"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

_**"Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Reviews, pretty please and thank you!


	4. Our Love 4: SixWord Love Letter

**Six Words Love Letter**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei !**

**motzKID**: Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! I hope y'all enjoy this! This story is requested by my classmate and I hope she would like this and I hope all of you do!

* * *

"How long are we gonna keep this up?" she asked again, looking out the window of his car. 

Yes, they had their usual 'love-quarrel' again. This was their 27th fight this week, but who's counting? Every week, they ended up not speaking to each other and so, they were used to this. But today was different. Tonight, it will change their lives.

Shinichi Kudo, who was driving his girlfriend home from their date, sighed, "I don't know, Ran," he replied, at last.

"Why do we always end up arguing every week? Why, Shinichi?" Ran cried.

There was silence.

"Then we should just end this relationship," she mumbled.

"No, Ran. We've talked about this."

"Just stop it!" she sobbed, "I can't take it anymore! You're always stopping me from what I want to do!"

"I want to protect you from doing stupid things!"

"Stupid things?! Going to Australia for the National Tournament is a stupid thing?!"

"What if you get hurt, Ran?! Ever thought of that, huh?!"

"For Pete's sake, Shinichi! It's KARATE! Of course, I'll get hurt once in a while!"

"What if a guy approaches you?!"

"So what?! I can take care of myself and I can use my Karate!"

"What? That's not my point!"

She covered her ears, "it's over, Shinichi!" she exclaimed.

Ran slumped back, crossing her arms and stared out the window angrily. Shinichi exhaled and continued driving. There was an awfully long silence again. Neither looked at each other nor made any sound. The sad love-song that was playing on the radio was the only perceptible.

Suddenly, "here," he handed her a piece of paper that was crumpled into a small ball. Ran, who knew that this may be the last gift she would receive from her incoming ex-boyfriend, accepted it, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But as he stared at her while she accepted the paper, they heard a loud beep and a big flash. She screamed in horror but he hugged her as the truck hit the car they were in. It was so sudden. Everything seemed to be so sudden but, as if, happened in slow motion.

He hugged her tightly, protecting her from shards of broken glass as the car flipped down the road-side. She could feel his breath against her cheeks as he hugged her. But then, everything went black.

**------------------**

**(Ran's Point of View)**

I could feel the cold blanket over me, smell the usual smell of medicines and could hear a familiar beeping sound. I slowly opened my eyes and the first one I saw a monitor with green wavy lines beeping on it. I was alive and it was then, I realized that my dad smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said with a smile. But behind his smile, I could see sorrow. Why? I was alive… wasn't he happy?

I tried sitting but ended up lying down again, suddenly, I saw a figure standing beside me, "m-mom?" I mumbled.

She smiled, tears on her eyes as she hugged me, "I'm so glad! Thank God!" she sobbed. I smiled softly as I stared up at my dad who smiled back. But then, I pulled back, remembering my situation.

'_Shinichi?'_

I looked around, "w-where is h-he?" I asked, as if I forgotten everything.

My dad and mom looked at each other with sad eyes as they stared back at me, who was obviously clueless.

"I think you should come with us," my mom mumbled.

--

My dad opened the door for me as I immediately entered the room. There, lying, was a familiar guy, wrapped in bandages. The monitor beside him beeped as I sat down on a chair beside him. His parents were outside the room, his mother crying her heart out while his dad embraced her.

"He saved you, Ran. the paramedics found him hugging you, I suppose that was to save you," my dad explained. He walked towards the door and left me with a motionless patient beside me.

I leaned towards him, hoping he would hear me, "Shinichi…," I mumbled. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held his hand, "you can do it, my Holmes," I smiled sadly, "survive for me."

A tear dropped on my clutched palm and then I realized the crumpled paper he gave me. I smiled at him, as if he could see me. I must be losing my mind on that minute, "I'll read your letter and then, wake up, okay?" I said, as if I were insane.

I straightened the crumpled letter on my lap and help up the paper in front of me. It was almost unreadable but I managed to read it out loud, for him to hear. But as my eyes scanned the few letters, I started crying again as I read out loud:

"_Without your love, I would die…"_

Suddenly, there was a familiar beep which caused me to stare back on the monitor as the straight line ran across it. Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as doctors, nurses and his parents immediately entered the room.

"Clear!" the doctor said, his body leaped as they tried to save him. His mother cried his name, "Shin-chan! Please!" she said. My parents, my mom crying, stayed outside as I sat there, mouth half opened and tears kept rolling down.

The beeping sound from the heart monitor did not change. It was the same straight sound, indicating his life was almost over as the numbers below the line decreased. I could only stare in horror, my eyes as red as a tomato from crying. Suddenly, I was out.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**8 years later…**

I smiled as I wore my favorite dark-purple dress, winding blew against my brown hair. In my arms, was a beautiful bouquet of flowers as I stared back at the familiar figure in front of me.

Suddenly, I felt a light tug on my dress. I stared down at my adopted son, who I named Shin. He smiled up at me, "why are we here, mommy?" he asked.

I chuckled softly as I knelt down and placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the gravestone, "we're here because I needed o visit someone," I smiled as I folded my hands and lovingly stared back at the grave.

He bent down beside me, "Shinichi Kudo.. who's he?" he asked.

"He's your supposedly father," stared back at his name.

Shin smiled, "really? wow," he innocently said. I smiled again as I stood up, "come on! Let's visit Grandma and Grandpa," I held his hand.

My son followed, "right! I'm so excited! Maybe Grandpa continued his book called, 'Night Baron'!" Shin exclaimed excitedly, "but I still prefer Sherlock Holmes!"

I chuckled softly at his excitement as I reached something from my pocket. I unfolded it, "without your love, I would die," it said.

I smiled and folded it again, "love, huh?"

* * *

motzKID: Is it just me or are my stories getting a bit random?!

Anyway, THANK YOU for reading and sorry if it's a sad ending but I promise I would make it up to you!

Check out my other stories, pretty please?:

**_"Welcome Aboard to Love Express"_**

**_"Sayonara, Kaito"_**

**_"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"_**

**_"Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"_**


	5. Our Love 5: My Angel

"**My Angel"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan… so do you.**

**motzKID**: Okay, thanks for those of you who have reviewed in my last chapter! So, THE STORY FOR THIS WEEK! I hope I'll get a few more reviews! Oh yeah, for _**Mat49324**_… the Beach story you requested for **"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"** is actually up! I can't say it's a 'beach' story but…you get the picture! But the beach story for _ShinxRan_ pairing would be on **CHAPTER 7**..so stay tuned!

* * *

"Here," Ran smiled, handing him a familiar book. 

Shinichi, who was taking a nap on his seat, raise one eyebrow, "excuse me?" he yawned.

Ran giggled, "your Sherlock Holmes book," she smiled, "but I haven't finished reading it yet."

"Then, take it home again," he leaned forward and took another nap.

"Come on, Shinichi! Didn't you told me that you needed it for your book report?"

"Ugh," he replied, sleeping.

Ran sighed, "you're hopeless," she mumbled.

Suddenly, her best friend popped out of nowhere, "hey, Ran!" Sonoko greeted her with a bright smile.

"Hey, Sonoko," Ran smiled and sat on her own seat.

Sonoko took a seat behind Ran, "what's up with Kudo-kun?" she asked.

Ran sighed, "this Sherlock Holmes book," she handed it to Sonoko, "he won't take it."

Suddenly, Shinichi sat up and stretched as he yawned, "fine, fine," he mumbled and reached for the book.

"Anyway, Ran. Didn't you call me up last night?" Shinichi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Ran smiled and handed him a letter, "this came to our house but it's definitely for you," she smiled.

Shinichi opened it, one eyebrow up, "love letter, huh?" he mumbled, crumpling the paper.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?!" Ran asked.

"Because! I always receive useless letters from the same girl," he cupped slouched and opened his English book.

"Oh, why? Are you waiting for a certain someone to give you a love letter?" Sonoko sneered.

"Maybe," Shinichi grinned at the two girls.

Ran blushed, "you are?! Who is she?"

"Ran's jealous," Sonoko mumbled.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you are! See how you're blushing?" Sonoko grinned.

"Whatever," Ran pouted.

Shinichi secretly smiled at Ran, _"whatever, huh?"_

--

**THAT NIGHT…**

Shinichi yawned for the 52nd time, "man, why do I have to read this book again? I've read it a hundred times already," he mumbled as he lay on his bed, reading the Sherlock Holmes book.

Suddenly, he remembered Ran…. and how she blushed, "I wonder why she would react that way…?" He sat up and yawned again and scanned his room. There were pieces of crumpled paper on the floor, disarranged books in the shelf and a neatly-placed paper on his desk.

"Hmm?" he took a pen out of his drawer and sat down on his chair. He started scribbling down some words, doodled a bit. As time passed, he sat up and took a good look at what he had been doing for the passed 2 hours.

There, scribbled down was a poem.. well, not really a poem but a.. letter. He blushed as he read it then, he folded it, "whatever," he mumbled as he reached for his book and continued reading.

--

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Ran opened her locker and reached for her books suddenly, she heard familiar screaming fan-girls outside the school locker room. She smiled to herself, humming a song as she reached for her last book, slamming her locker close. She leaned against the lockers as a boy ran towards her, "hey, sorry to make you wait," he sighed.

"It's okay, Shinichi. I know how you're busy in the mornings," she chuckled.

"Not funny," he mumbled with half-closed eyes. He opened his locker and reached something from his bag, "here you go," he handed her a book.

"Isn't this your book report?" she asked, taking the book.

"I know. But I figured that we might as well take turns reading it."

"Did you finish reading this already?"

"I've read it a hundred times when I was a kid, Ran"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you don't have to read it again. You must remember the plot of the story to be able to write your report, right?"

"I know. But as I've said, take turns," he grinned at her, causing her to blush again.

"Alright…," she nodded.

--

**THAT NIGHT….again.**

Ran opened the book as she sat comfortably on their couch. He father was, as usual, sleeping on his desk. She smiled and flipped some pages of the book. All of a sudden, a paper fell out of the book. It gradually hit her lap, causing her to jump a little in startle.

She curiously opened the paper and read it in a whisper:

"_To my angel here on Earth,_

_It's amazing how you got me trapped in your arms.  
I've always thanked God for giving you to me.  
Such blessing, I always thought.  
I've prayed that you will be the one next to me when I wake up in the morning.  
I'd like you to know that I love you so much.  
Here I am,  
Heart and Soul,  
Confessing to the world,  
How much I love you.  
You've touched my heart in many ways,  
Yet, I don't think any word could describe how much I love you.  
So, what's it going to be, my angel?  
Would you go up against me and return to Heaven?  
Or, are you going to stay by my side,  
Forever, for better or worse?"_

Ran's eyes widened. This was definitely HIS writing. Did he really mean it? Was this for her, or for another girl? There was one way to find out… Ran took out a pen and scribbled down words on a paper. Words that can only written.

--

**THE NEXT DAY… again**

Ran handed him the book, a slight blush on her cheeks, "here, you go, Shinichi," she smiled.

He looked up at her, "you seemed so excited this morning," he said with half-closed eyes.

"Of course! What could be _better_ than school?!" she grinned.

"Aside from reading mystery books, deducing, fighting crime, exposing criminals' crimes…, nothing, maybe," he joked.

She chuckled and sat on her seat, beside his seat, "you know, maybe I would go against you," she mumbled. Shinichi heard this and remembered the letter…. THAT HE ACCIDENTALLY SLIPPED INTO THE BOOK!

_"Oh, no…," _he thought. He didn't bother opening the book, afraid that she saw it and declined it. He nervously laughed as he turned away and hide his blush, _"please, I hope she didn't read it."_

::-::-::

**DURING CLASS HOURS…**

Shinichi, who pretended to listen to the discussion, looked beside him. Ran was taking down notes so she probably didn't notice him secretly flipping the pages of the Sherlock Holmes book,_ "where'd I put that stupid letter…?" _he thought, frantically flipping some pages. Suddenly, he felt something thick in between some pages. He smiled, his eyes still on the board and pretending to listen. He took the letter and leaned forward his desk, hiding the letter.

But as he opened the letter, his 'love letter' that he written was reduced to one line. _"  
Oh, hell no…,"_ he thought as he unfolded the paper. It said:

"_Will you still love me in the morning…?"_

He stared back at those words and then, at the corner of his eyes, he glanced at Ran. Surely, she saw his letter. Surely, she knew it was for her. Surely, she knew he loved her.

--

Ran scribbled down notes from the board as their teacher discussed the lesson. They were second-year students, so you can't afford to fail in any exams or else, it would reflect upon your college papers.

"SP+RP equals SR. So that would be 4x+3x equals 10-18…," she mumbled as she took down notes, "the answer would be 4x…," suddenly, she felt something drop on her skirt. She looked down at her lap in startle. She glanced at her left, to Shinichi, to Sonoko as she opened the paper.

"_Forever and Ever"_

Ran blushed as she read those words that made her heart skip beats. In the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Shinichi, who yawned and stared blankly into space. She secretly smiled and tore a small piece of paper at the corner of her notebook. She scribbled down another word and flicked the paper across the isle and onto his lap.

--

He unfolded the paper and his eyebrows went up. Way up. He read the word again, making his blush a little but made him smile more:

"_Mine"_

That was it. Nothing could explain the feeling they both felt. Thanks to the careless, 'little accident of Shinichi, his angel remained on Earth, until they shared the same ring on their fingers… until they had a daughter named Ruriko.

* * *

**motzKID**: The ending is crappy, I know. But unlike the previous chapter, _THIS_ has a happy ending, ne? Well, thank you very much for reading and I hope I've touched your heart in some way. Don't forget to review 'cause it's one click away! Move your mouse just a little bit to your left… a bit more…. THERE! Click, click, click!!!

**Other stories that you ought to check out:**

"_Welcome Aboard to Love Express"_

"_Sayonara, Kaito"_

"_Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"_

"_Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"_


	6. Our Love 6: Joking Around

**Joking Around**

**(ShinRan)**

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan belongs to me...NOT! Of course, unless I accidentally find out that I'm a distant relative of Gosho Aoyama, which I am not. Well, Dconan belongs to the great Aoyama-sensei!

**motzKID:** Hoorah for another chapter! _–throws confetti-_ Now, thanks for those who have reviewed in my last chapter and am really glad to know that a lot liked it. Well, I sure do hope y'all visit my other stories! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**(Ran's Point Of View)**

"Shinichi, you can't be serious about this!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" he grinned like a little boy holding a gift.

The librarian has been throwing us stares of evil and 'will-you-please-shut-up-?' look. We've been here, like, almost 30 minutes but we were arguing about something worthless...yet again.

"You can't read that for your book report!" I exclaimed, but in a whisper, or else, the librarian will surely throw us out.

"Of course, I can," he smirked at the book he was holding.

I rolled my eyes, "Shinichi, were are only given a week to read our book report," I said with half-moon eyes.

He insisted on reading "The Complete Novels of Sherlock Holmes" as his book report. It's thick, has small letters plus, it's not cut to be a book report.

"Why don't you just choose a story in there? I bet it's just a compilation of Sherlock Holmes books."

"I'll read it all," he replied, as if not listening.

I sighed, "fine," I said with yet, another half-moon eyes, "c'mon or we'll be late for our next class."

After we registered with the librarian, and after scolding us a bit because of our noise, we went back to the classroom and as usual, out classmates teased us for getting our book report on the same shelf. Our classmates have been teasing us a lot lately.

Class started and I stared out the window again. You can't blame me. History is really boring. The only person I know who is madly in love with History is Shinichi. He's a detective, after all, and he ought to know a lot of things. He's the only one in our class who's pretty close to out History teacher. Don't ask why.

I glanced at the boy who was diagonally in front of me. He smiled and browsed some pages in his book. He's such a nerd. But even though he's like that, I can't help but to like him. We have been friends since, like, forever so it's expected that I like my childhood friend.

He's famous and all but I'm the only one, aside from his parents, who knows every secret he keeps. Aside from the mystery girl that he have been mentioning a lot lately. He's been 'liking' a girl named Mira Noru. I don't know who she is but I can really tell that Shinichi really likes her.

Probably one of his fan-girls. He told me a lot about her last time...

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Noru Mira?" (Japanese names usually start with the last name)

"Yeah," he nodded in a sigh as he leaned back to his seat and staring up with his eyes softened, "you should meet her. She's simply wonderful" he smiled.

"Oh?" I said, one of my eyebrow twitched in jealousy.

He nodded, "she kind-hearted and attractive. Simply wonderful" he imitated Sherlock Holmes' accent.

I rolled my eyes, "is she studying in our school."

He nodded, "you know very, very well."

"I do?" I stared at him, sitting on my seat.

He nodded, "you sure do! You know her too well and she's like your sister already!" he smiled.

"She is?"

"Yep"

"...and so, I should meet her sometime. Maybe I'll remember her if I see her."

"You already met her!"

"I did?"

"Of course! But, I'll let you meet her again if you want," he smirked.

**(END OF FLSHBACK)**

-------------------

He's last smirk still irritates me. Why is he madly in love with her? I mean, I bet he just met her on the streets and starts drooling over her. He's always like that.

But, if he likes her, then I don't have a choice but to back off. I mean, I want my childhood friend to be happy with someone he likes and that's good enough for me.

"Psssst"

It took me by suprise and as I looked around, I saw Shinichi smiling at me. Yep, he was the one calling my attention, all right.

"I love you," he mouthed.

I smiled. We've been playing that 'I love you' game with our friends last week and it's really fun. I chuckled and mouthed "I love you" back. Still, I can't believe that I'm simply saying the truth already, but he still doesn't know I am.

He smiled and mouthed it again, "I love you,"

"I love you too, bro," I mouthed back. Well, he IS like my brother.

I chuckled at what we were doing but hey, it's fun to say thos 3 words especially when you really meant it but he still hasn't noticed it. I looked at the teacher, who was distributing some papers to some of our classmates in front.

"Psssst"

I looked at him again, "what?!" I mouthed.

"I love you."

This time, his face was serious. Too serious. I blushed a little as he smiled and mouthed again, "I love you."

My heart was racing and I didn't really know if I should mouth back the word, "idiot" or not. I looked out the window and tried to hide my blush. I could feel my face getting redder by the minute as I looked out at the sky.

Suddenly, the bell for dismissal rang.

--

"Alright, I want you, people, to start researching about Okinawa Island and we will be discussing your researches tomorrow. You're dismissed," our teacher said.

Everyone, except me, stood up and packed their things. Some of them left quickly and after a few minutes, I was alone in the classroom.

That's what I thought.

I looked around and spotted him, leaned against the wall beside the door, "are you just going to sit there like an idiot?" he asked.

"Ah," I tried to speak up but I think I lost my voice. I quickly packed up but then, he stood in front of me, his bag slumped on his back.

I stared up at him, blushing a little as he looked down at me, "well?" he asked.

"Alright," I mumbled and continued on fixing my things.

"No, no," he held my wrist, causing me to look up at him.

"May I know your reply? About a while ago?" he asked, blushing a bit but he didn't care.

He meant it?

"You mean it?!" I asked stupidly. Well, duh, of course he did.

He nodded, "sorry, Ran. But I can't hold it in any longer," he smiled sadly.

"So, all this time...," I mumbled, looking at him with a blush.

He nodded, "I love you," he said again, "Ran."

I dropped some of my books, "but I thought you liked Mira-san?" I asked, picking up my books.

"Noru Mira," he chuckled, "if you rearranged it, you'll get...," he sighed and smiled at me, "Mouri Ran."

There was silence.

"Well?" he asked again.

"I-I don't know, Shinichi...," I mumbled, trying to hold back.

He smiled, "yeah, I thought so. No need to rush," he smiled at me, "I understand."

"Who says I'm rushing?" I smiled, "for someone who I like for the passed 12 years of my life, you still don't know quite a bit about me Kudo Shinichi," I looked up at him.

He blushed, "i-is that a yes?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded and hugged him, "of course, idiot!"

I took him by surprise, I can tell. The way his heart raced as I hugged him but then, he hugged back, feeling his warmth around me as I tilted my head on his shoulder, "I love you so much. More than anyone else in this world."

So, maybe Noru Mira-san is a great girl The fact that I already met her. The fact that I AM Noru Mira, made me realized that Shinichi loved me ever since I loved him too.

**motzKID**: ….and another random one! So, thanks for reading and sure do hope y'all review!

Other stories that you ought to check out:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Review, please and thank you?


	7. Our Love7: For Eternity

"**For Eternity"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan… so do you.**

**motzKID**: _-hugs you-_ Thank you for reviewing in the last chapter! Wow, I can't believe how fast this story is progressing! Thank you for your continuing support and I hope to read more reviews for this chapter! So, this story was requested by _**Mat49324**_. I hope he'll like it and thanks for tuning in! Enjoy, my readers!

* * *

**IZU ISLAND…**

"I can't believe we're the only ones who are here!" Sonoko stretched her arms up as she sat comfortably on the soft sand of Izu Beach.

"I can't believe you actually rented the whole island," Ran smiled, sitting beside her best friend.

"Well," a boy suddenly said, "I can't believe you were able to drag me into this excursion," the boy lowered his sunglasses and glanced at Ran as he laid on a foldable-chair under a beach umbrella.

Class B of Teitan High School held their own excursion for they would be graduating in less than a month. Although, they weren't complete. Still, some cool people came with Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko to this trip.

"Aw, come on, Kudo-kun! I know you just came with us so that you can see her in her bikini," Sonoko sneered.

"Sonoko, what are you saying?!" Ran blushed.

"Eh, Ran, how'd you know I was pertaining to you?" Sonoko asked with half-moon eyes.

"Oi, oi…," Shinichi mumbled with half-moon eyes and a slight blush.

"Hey, you three!!" Asami waved from the shore, "come join us! The water is fine!" she smiled.

"Okay!" Sonoko shouted back, "come on, Ran," she pulled her friend up and towards the seashore.

Shinichi, who had his earphones on, his shades, his arms folded behind his head and sitting under the beach umbrella, sighed as he had his quality time…. with himself. Behind the loud song that was playing in his ipod, he heard a loud laughter from far off the shore. He sat up and took a glance at the beach.

Well, sure enough he couldn't enjoy girls in swimsuits since Sonoko rented the whole place just for their class. There weren't any good-looking ladies in their class. NOT!

His eyes shifted across the crystal-clear sea and saw a girl with brown hair, laughing as she splashed water with the others. He felt his cheeks go red as he stared at her. He couldn't help it! He sat back again, closing his eyes, pretended not to see anything.

Suddenly, there seemed to be something blocking the sunlight; or rather, someone. Shinichi opened his eyes and saw Ran standing in front of him, smiling. He took his earphones off, "what?" he asked, almost coldly.

"Come on, Shinichi. It's summer. Can't you just enjoy the sun for a while?" she asked, her hands on her tiny waist.

"But it's so hot!" he whined.

"… and that's why you're going take a dip in that sea and you are going to like it!" she pulled him up and literally dragged him across the sand. He followed her with half-moon eyes and a slight blush.

"It's about time he joins us!" Koichi smiled, splashing water at Sonoko.

"Yeah," the other girls nodded.

Ran dragged Shinichi into the water. At first, he thought he forgot how to swim but then, he started to enjoy it. The fun continued as some of them played with the beach ball, hitting each other with it playfully.

After a few minutes, Ran felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sh-Shinichi?!" she blushed, a bit startled.

"Hey, I want to show you something," he said with his cunning smile.

Ran smiled and slipped away from the game called "hit-Sonoko-as-hard-as-you-can". She followed him into the deeper part of the beach.

"Hold your breath, okay?" Shinichi grinned, holding her hand and lead towards deeper.

Suddenly, she saw him hold his breath and disappeared into the water. Ran followed him and swam after him.

Under the water, she spotted him smiling at her and pointing towards them. She looked straight and saw the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. It was the colorful corals, partly sparkling as the school of fish swam across it. It was glowing. There were red corals, blue, violet and every color that you can imagine. It was simply a great piece of God.

Shinichi's eyes softened as he knew she loved the scene. He smiled lovingly at her as she stared back at the colorful scene with a smile.

--

**After a few minutes of swimming and admiring the corals…**

Shinichi and Ran returned to the beach side. Both of them were exhausted but had smiles on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Sonoko asked, sipping on her Iced Tea.

"Eehh… you two look exhausted," Miya sneered.

"Whoa! Did you two actually…," Koichi smiled.

"Shut up, Koichi!" Shinichi hit him at the back of his head.

"Ow," Koichi whined.

"A-ah, we've been…," Ran blushed as she smiled at her classmates, "we were looking at the colorful corals in the deeper side of the beach."

"Hoo--! Really?" Aki smiled.

"Anyway!" Sonoko clapped her hands to call everyone's attention, "as you all know, we would be going to our separate ways after graduation. So, I decided to hold a party tonight at the hotel lobby!"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Ayami smiled.

"Yeah, but the best part is….," Sonoko smiled, "there would be some surprises tonight," she looked at Ran and Shinichi, "of course, that would be a secret between me and myself."

"I wonder what it is…?" Ran thought aloud.

"Oh, you'll love it, Ran," Sonoko smiled.

"I will?"

"Of course, it has been your dream, after all," Sonoko winked.

--

**That night…**

Shinichi sat comfortably on his bed. The party would be starting in an hour but Shinichi figured that he might as well relax before the party. He opened his book to read but before his eyes could land on the first letter of the book, there was a loud knock on the door.

He grumbled as he stood up and swung his door open. It was Sonoko, with a great irritating/ scary smile on her face, as if she had foreseen something.

"What do you want?" Shinichi asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Nothing, really," Sonoko smiled as he sat on a chair across his bed.

Shinichi stared at her with half-moon eyes as he sat across her, on his bed. There was silence before Sonoko could giggle.

"Now, let's get things straight," she smiled, "remember the times you almost confess to Ran?" she asked

"Wha-what?!?!?" Shinichi exclaimed, _"how did she..?"_

"Anyway, I'm here to inform you that as soon as Ran gets to college, she would have to find someone to spend her college years with as a boyfriend."

"How'd you know she would find a guy?" Shinichi asked with one eyebrow up.

"Oh, I know her too well, Kudo-kun," Sonoko smiled.

"Are you suggesting that I should confess soon?"

"Yes, I guess I AM suggesting," Sonoko sighed.

"… and you think I should do it tonight?"

"Why, at the party? Of course! That'd be the perfect time."

"How am I suppose to do that?!" Shinichi asked, as if interested at this conversation.

"I guess you just have to make a plot for it," Sonoko smiled, "you are a detective, after all."

Sonoko stood up and left the room. She closed the door behind her and a seemingly-evil smile appeared as she walked down the hallway.

--

**AT THE PARTY..**

Shinichi, wearing a blue turtle-neck with a matching blazer, looked around as he was spotted by Sonoko.

"If you're looking for Ran, she's at the beach-side," she pointed her thumbs-up towards the balcony which led to the beach.

"Oh, yeah, thanks…," Shinichi replied almost nervously.

"Come on! Don't be bashful! Just go on and tell her!" she pat his back hard.

"Uhh, thanks…," he said again.

"Don't forget to give us a great kissing scene!" Sonoko grinned.

"Eh?!"

"I'm just joking! Now, go on!!" she pushed him towards the balcony door.

Shinichi stared at her with half-moon eyes as he left the party-room. He closed the door behind him and took 3 steps down the stars before he could step on the sand.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Sonoko grabbed the microphone, "alright, people! Let's all divert our attention towards the beach side! MY surprise will begin in a few minutes!" she grinned.

Her classmates walked towards the balcony door without opening it and saw Shinichi, with gathered courage, walking towards Ran.

"Oh boy! Now the party HAS started!" Koichi exclaimed.

"Go, Kudo-kun!" a girl cheered while the other took out their cameras.

--

Ran stood there, staring up at the starry sky as the wind blew. She wore a plain white dress that reached up to her knee. It sparkled as he approached her. Her skirt fluttered against the wind.

He silently took one step at a time but then, he spotted her shivering a bit but she smiled up at the sky. Her eyes peacefully gazed at the moon, she didn't notice him taking his jacket off and putting it around her shoulder.

She was startled but then, she smiled, "what can I do for you, Shinichi?" she said, almost inaudible as the waves came in and out of the beach side. The smell of the salty water and the gust of ocean wind made this a very romantic scene.

"_What can I do for you, Shinichi?"_ her voice echoed through his ears.

"A-ah, nothing," sweat drop at the back of his head, "I thought you needed some accompany," he smiled.

She looked at him and smiled, "accompany me, then."

She walked along the beach side, tracing the waves' marks on the sand. He followed her silently, walking beside her.

"So," Shinichi said, breaking the awkward silence between them, "excited for college?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, "but I still can't believe we are going to be separated," she sadly said, "our class, I mean," she blushed a little.

"But," Shinichi smiled, "we can still see each other," he said, "our class, I mean," he covered it up.

Ran nodded, "but still, Shinichi, we've been classmates ever since we came to Teitan High School and we've been friends ever since we were born," she said.

"Then, we just have to promise that we'll be friends for eternity," he grinned, "because 'forever' is not enough."

"Yeah," Ran smiled.

"We'll be friends until we get married," Shinichi smiled.

Ran blushed.

"I-I mean, married to different people," Shinichi slightly blushed.

Ran giggled and smiled, "yep."

Suddenly, his face turned a bit red but stared at her. Ran stopped walking, "what's wrong?"

"Will you always be there for me until we get married?" he suddenly asked.

Ran smiled, "of course I will! But I won't be in your house everyday, your wife might get jealous or something," she joked.

Shinichi held her hand, "no. I'm talking about when we are married…," he said, "not with different people."

Ran blushed,_ "i-is he actually…?"_

Shinichi suddenly smiled, "I'm joking," he started walking again.

"Hey!" Ran smiled and followed him, "not very funny, Shinichi."

"Ran," he said, looking up, "don't get kissed by any other guy!" he teased.

"I won't!" Ran elbowed him, "I'll have these lips kiss someone I love," she clasped her hands dreamily.

"Don't be Cinderella," Shinichi teased.

"Whatever, freak," Ran said with half-moon eyes.

"But," he said, "what if you kiss a guy from college? Does that mean you didn't keep your promise?"

"I won't kiss any guy!" Ran reasoned.

"What if…?"

"I don't know. You think I should kiss someone now to be safe?" Ran smiled, joking.

"Would it mind you if you kiss me instead?" he said, seriously.

"_What….?"_

"WHAT?!" Ran exclaimed in disbelief. The waves came in fast.

"Well, I think you should kiss someone close to you before you kiss some punk."

"You think?" Ran asked.

Shinichi nodded.

There was silence.

"Sooo," Ran smiled, "how should we start this?"

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her cheeks, as she look up to him, their lips instantly met. Ran's eyes widened but then, it slowly closed, allowing him to take the lead as she followed.

But then, their kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Ran started to get the hang of this and so, she made her own move by looping her arms around his neck.

Soon enough, the both slowly pulled away, allowing themselves to take in another breath. They both stared back at each other, not wanting to let go.

"So," he smiled, "still want to kiss your future husband next time?"

"Of course," she replied, "I already kissed him, anyway," she rested her head on his shoulder.

--

Meanwhile, back at the party, Sonoko and the others grinned, "wait till tomorrow. This will be a cool threat for them," Sonoko said.

"Yeah, we can make them do our homework for us and if they don't want to, let's just show them these pictures," another said.

"That's just plain evil," Koichi said.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm gonna do it!" Aki grinned.

"Now, now, you guys…," Sonoko said with half-moon eyes.

* * *

**motzKID**: well, that was random…. I think. Well, I guess that's the whole story! Unless you want a continuation! _–evil laugh with thunderstorm in the background-_ Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it!

Other stories:

"_**Welcome Aboard to Love Express"**_

"_**Sayonara, Kaito"**_

"_**Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko**__**"**_

Review, please and thank you?


	8. Our Love8: Only One

**Only One**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is mine! NOT!!! It belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei and I merely borrow them and make them eat cheese! **_**–evil laugh follows-**_

**motzKID**: Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! Wow, another chapter for Shinichi and Ran! It's going to be a blast so I hope you read it thoroughly and send me a review, okay? Thanks and enjoy, my dearests!

* * *

"Ah, Ran-chan! Just the girl wanted to see!" Kudo Yukiko smiled as Ran opened the door of the Mouri Detective Agency. As usual, Ran was alone again because Kogoro went out to play mahjong again. 

"Yukiko-san?" Ran's eyes widened as the beautiful actress and mother of her childhood friend entered the office, "w-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood…," Yukiko, exhausted, collapsed onto the couch, "it's so hot!" she whined.

"Neighborhood? Weren't you in Los Angeles?" Ran placed a cup of tea on the table.

Yukiko smiled, "I'm here for some reason."

Ran sat across her, "Oh, what is it? Something about…," her voice trailed, trying to sound not too excited, "s-s-something about Sh-Shinichi?"

Yukiko smiled and shook her head, "not something ABOUT Shin-chan. Something FOR Shin-chan."

"Eh?"

"Well, I'm organizing a welcome back party for him tomorrow night," Yukiko explained, "and I was hoping you could come…," she said.

"Oh, I will," Ran smiled, "certainly."

"That's great! But I have a favor, Ran-chan," she continued, "can you come extra early to help me organize?"

Ran nodded, "I'll be glad to."

"Great!" Yukiko chirped, "see you tomorrow!" she stood up, swinging her bag to her side and as Ran opened the door for her, Yukiko winked, "and of course, you should be ready as well," she smiled.

--

"Yukiko-san invited the whole class B?" Ran asked over the phone with Sonoko.

"Yep, she did," Sonoko replied, "and I still can't believe Yukiko-san would want you to help her out!"

"What's so unbelievable about that?"

"Well, your first love's mother inviting you to help her out! It's like inviting her future daughter-in-law over for some tea!" Sonoko chuckled, "it's so cool."

"Come on, Sonoko. I'm not her daughter-in-law," Ran blushed a little.

Suddenly, Ran's expression changed, "although, she told me to get ready as well."

Sonoko, who was busy choosing her attire for the party, sat up from her bed, "eh? What a weird statement…," she said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe Kudo-kun's going to proposed?" Sonoko sneered.

Ran blushed, "no, he won't and never will!" she denied.

"But, what if?"

Ran looked down to her hand, "I-I don't know…,"

--

**The Next Day…**

"Ah, excuse me, can you pt that vase over there?" Yukiko ordered as she busily fixed the decorations. Ran held a lot of colorful paper, handing them to Yukiko.

"Ran-chan, can you bring this box over there?" Yukiko pointed towards the table, near the glass door leading to the balcony.

Ran nodded with a smile and took the heavy box. She was still wearing jeans so she's not really worried ruining her dress. Suddenly, she heard the main door of the party room open.

"Mom," she heard a low-voiced male said. Facing towards the table where to put the box, her back was faced towards to whoever entered the room.

"Oh, Shin-chan, you're here!" she heard Yukiko said.

Ran balked and her eyes widened. It was him. Suddenly, she dropped the box.

Shinichi looked over by his mother's shoulder, "R-Ran?" his eyebrow raise.

"Oh, jeez," Ran mumbled as she took the decorations and stuffed them into the box.

"Yes, Ran-chan's helping," Yukiko said, "and you should too. After all, you're the one who wanted me to organize this."

Shinichi walked towards the girl who was picking up the ruined decorations and he helped her, "you okay?" he asked.

Ran looked at him and blushed, "oh, yeah. I'm fine," she smiled, stuffing the things into the box quickly. She stood up, carrying the box towards the table.

Shinichi's eyes softened as his eyes followed the beautiful figure, "R-Ran…," he mumbled. Suddenly, he smiled, "you clumsy as ever," he said with a mischievous smiled. Ran looked at him with half-moon eyes, "excuse me?" she asked.

"You're C-L-U-M-S-Y!" Shinichi teased. Ran walked towards him, hand on her waist, "I have you know I'm not as clumsy as before!" she shot back.

"Yeah, right!" Shinichi sneered.

"You're such a detective-geek!"

"Am not!

"are to!"

Yukiko smiled, "you guys should just be honest with each other," she mumbled with half-moon eyes.

--

**THAT NIGHT…**

"Hey, Ran!" Sonoko, wearing a green mini-dress, greeted her friend, "wow, you look amazing!"

"Thanks," Ran smiled. She was wearing a silver-blue dress.

"Where did you get it?"

"Yukiko-san gave it to me. She said Shinichi wanted me to wear it," Ran blushed.

Sonoko grinned, "well, it's perfect."

"Hey."

Ran turned towards where that voice came from. It was Shinichi.

"Hi," Ran smiled, "welcome back," she greeted.

"Thanks," he said.

"I better leave you alone. Awkward moment," Sonoko grinned and winked at Ran.

Shinichi suddenly looked away, hiding his blush, "so, uhh, have any spare time?" he asked.

"Sure," Ran smiled.

He held her hand and led her to the veranda, where they were finally alone. Ran smiled as the evening breeze blew in. She folded her arms and leaned against the railings. She looked up and smiled, "beautiful evening isn't it?"

She heard him chuckled a little. She couldn't help it but smile even more, but then, she felt his presence beside her. He looked up as well. There was silence.

"You missed me?" Shinichi smiled at her.

"Eh?!" Ran looked at him with half-moon eyes, "insane, much?"

"Come on! Admit it," Shinichi sneered.

Ran turned away in a blush, "I was celebrating when you weren't around," she lied.

Shinichi laughed, "well, I am truly hurt by those words," he smiled, "because it's unfair not be missed by the person I longed for every night."

Ran looked at him, "what do you mean?" she blushed.

Shinichi faced her, looping one arm around her waist, "shall I have this dance?" he asked. Ran realized that there WAS a song playing from inside. She smiled at him calmly, "of course."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder, "we shouldn't do this," Ran smiled, leaning back a little but his arms pulled her closer.

"Why?" he asked with a smiled.

"Your fans may be watching," Ran said with half-moon eyes.

Shinichi chuckled, "screw them. It's not them whom I love," he leaned closer, "it's you. One and only."

Ran smiled and leaned forward and caught his lips. There were butterflies in her stomach but them again, she loved that being. The feeling of being appreciated by someone; someone she loved for 17 years.

* * *

**motzKID**: Lame ending but I like the plot. Anyway, THANK YOU for reading and hoping for reviews! Don't forget to check out these stories: 

"_Welcome Aboard to Love Express"_

"_Sayonara, Kaito"_

"_Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"_

"_**Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Review, please and thank you?


	9. Our Love9: Babysitting and,

**Babysitting and Grocery Shopping**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan/ Case Closed is not mine. I'm dealing with it.**

**motzKID**: Okay, so today, I'll be presenting to you a humorous chapter. I must say, this won't be fluffy but it does have something to do with Ran and Shinichi. Anyway, read and review, pretty please? Thanks and have a great time reading!

* * *

Ran quickly heat up the soup while her other free hand grabbed the salt. It was a pretty busy morning for her because she slept late last night. It wasn't her fault, actually. It was HIS fault because they spent all night doing homework together. Not that she minded. She loves having him in the Mouri Residence. 

She opened the upper cabinet as she reached for a can of meatloaf. Her hand did the searching while she was busy heating up the soup. But then, "man, we're out of meatloaf…," she said. She slammed the cabinet and took out a list to add 'meatloaf' with her scribbled writing.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

She wasn't expecting anyone that morning since it was Sunday. She removed her apron and quickly got to the door. She quickly opened it and found Kudo Shinichi standing in front of her door, one hand raise as if ready to knock again. His other hand held a little girl at the age of 3.

"Hey, Ra—ow!" he exclaimed as the girl pulled her hair, "do have any free time…?" he asked.

The little girl, snuggling up in his arm, pouted, "oh great! So you brought me to your girlfriend's house for lunch, huh?" she asked.

"G-Girlfriend?!" Ran blushed.

Shinichi shrugged, "just help me out here."

**--**

Ran sat across the little girl while Shinichi sat beside Ran. She knew that a detective can't baby-sit. Shinichi, definitely, isn't fond of children, considering he was once like that.

Ran leaned forward, her blue eyes focused at the young girl, "what's your name?" she smiled.

"I'm…," the young girl stroked a pose, "Hanabishi Mika, 3 years old!" she grinned victoriously.

Ran leaned back with a smile, "she's adorable, Shinichi," she said.

"Adorable-little-PEST, is what she deserves to be called," Shinichi frowned.

"I'm not a pest, Shin-niisan!" Mika exclaimed as Ran elbowed him.

Ran stood up and carried Mika, sitting her on her lap, "why're you here, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"To be with his beloved one," Mika sneered.

Shinichi glared at Mika, "shut it, Mika-chan," he said. He turned to Ran, "mom dropped by this morning and handed this…," he frowned, "pest to me. She said that Mika is her friend's daughter and needed a hand on babysitting."

"Eh…," Ran wondered as she hugged Mika, "she's so adorable!"

"Why, thank you, Ran-neesan," she beamed.

"Eh? How'd you know my name…?"

Mika smiled, "because a while ago, at Shin-niisan's room, I saw your picture and I asked you it was. He said, 'that's Ran and I'm taking you there'," Mika mocked.

Shinichi stared at the young girl with half-moon eyes, "you just had to say everything, did you…?"

"Anyway, Shinichi," Ran smiled, blushing a bit, "would you mind staying here with her for a while? I have to go to the grocery and…,"

Shinichi's eyes widened, "whoa, wait a minute! I came here because I needed your help and now you're leaving me?"

"Aww, are you going to miss her that badly?" Mika teased.

"I said shut it," Shinichi glared at her.

"Sorry, Shinichi. But I'll be back soon, I promise," Ran smiled, carrying Mika and sitting her on his lap. She looked at both of them, "I want you to promise me that no whining, crying or a big mess around here while I'm gone, got it?" she warned, and smiled at Mika, "…and that goes for you, as well, Mika-chan."

"Awww," they both whined, "I don't want to be alone with him/her," they both said at the same time.

"Oh, shush! You two will be fine," Ran smiled, opened the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes. See you then," she smiled.

"B-But, Ran," Shinichi said, "can't I come with you to grocery?" he asked.

"Remember the teeny-winny incident that happened, last time?" she asked with half-moon eyes.

"Yeah…," Shinichi looked clueless, "when was that again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Last week, after school, we were grocery shopping," Ran said with half-moon eyes.

Shinichi tried to smile, "o-oh, that incident…,"

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hey, Shinichi," Ran called, not looking up from her grocery list, "could you get a can of beans?"

Shinichi, bouncing his soccer ball on his head, turned to her, "where's that?"

Ran pointed beside him were cans of bean were stack up in a pyramid shape. He smiled and quickly grabbed one can at the bottom, causing the cans to collapse.

_"Whoops…,"_ Shinichi grinned stupidly.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"It was an accident! Detectives aren't great at shopping, y'know," he reasoned.

"Yeah, well, no more idiotic accidents this time," Ran frowned, "and imagine how much mess would be made if you and Mika come along."

"Hey, I'm not a klutz like him," Mika reasoned.

"Oi, oi…," Shinichi chuckled with half-moon eyes.

"Anyway," Ran walked out the door, "just stay still, okay?" she closed the door.

"This is your fault, y'know," Mika said with half-moon eyes, sitting on his lap.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that…," Shinichi replied monotonously.

**--**

When Ran was half-way down the stairs, she balked, _"oh darn, I forgot my grocery list."_ She climbed up the stairs again and opened the door.

It was surprised, though, to see the room in a mess. Shinichi's hair was, as if, munched by a dinosaur while Mika, in Shinichi's arms, was still pulling his hair. Ran put her hands on her waist.

Shinichi spotted her, "thank goodness your back! I can't take another minute with this pest!"

"Hey!" Mika pulled his hair harder.

Ran sighed heavily, massaging her nose bridge in frustration, "what have you been doing, you two?" she asked.

"She started it…," Shinichi blamed.

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"STOOOP!"

Shinichi and Mika turned to the angry Ran. "Grocery…," Ran said, "NOW!"

Shinichi mumbled, "b-but I thought you said…,"

"Just go," Ran pointed to the door.

The two of them followed as Ran grabbed the grocery list and slammed the door shut.

--

Detectives may be the best crime-solvers but _DEFINITELY_ not the best babysitters, remember that!

* * *

**motzKID**: Sorry, got a bit bored with homework and I was inspired to write this when I saw my neighbor's daughter pulling her nanny's hair. well, so much for babysitters. Anyway, THANK FOR READING and I'm hoping for REVIEWS!

Please check out **MY PROFILE** for more stories!


	10. Our Love10: Friendship

**Friendships**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**motzKID**: So much to do, so little time! Anyway, aside from me cramming up for our incoming exams, I finally found a bit time for my story!! –throws books away and starts throwing confetti everywhere- So, let me present to you, a sweet story for my favorite couple!

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Hey, Shinichi!" Ran chased after the 7-year-old boy, "wait up!"

"What?" he asked coldly.

She chuckled, "no need to be cold! I just want to give you something," she smiled and took his wrist, making him blush.

"Watch it!" he whined.

She attached a bracelet on him, "it's a friendship bracelet. My aunt said it will make us friends forever!" she chuckled, "isn't that good?"

Shinichi stared at the bracelet with half-moon eyes, "looks gay to me," he said, continuing with his walk towards home.

Ran, who walked beside him, pouted, "come on! If you really want to look macho and stuff, you ought to wear that! Girls like men wearing bracelets," she finally smiled.

Shinichi grumbled, "gay, gay, gay," he said.

"Whatever, Shinichi!" she said, "look, my bracelet says 'together forever' while yours says 'friends forever'," she grinned.

"Why is it different?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know…," she said, wondering, "but my aunt said it's really a friendship bracelet."

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**-o-**

Kudo Shinichi opened the box that he took out from the attic and sat down on the floor. He needed to find his dad's necktie for some reason. He coughed as dust spread everywhere as he rampaged through it.

Old glasses, books, pictures of people he did not know, old baby stuff…. Suddenly, he took out something that made him smile a bit, a blue bracelet that says 'Friends Forever'. He was take her to the prom and maybe if he wears this, she would be impressed, agree?

He sat on his bed and took the picture frame from his side-table. It was a picture of him and Ran with their bracelets on. He frowned, "friends FOREVER?" he mumbled, "why…?" he wondered.

**-o-**

Ran took out a blue halter-dress from her closet. She opened the drawer to pick out the best jewelry for the prom. She was going to the prom with the 'hottest' guy in school and probably, in their city.

But then, she smiled at the pink bracelet that laid on the jewelry box. It says 'Together Forever'. She blushed, "if I wear this… maybe he would…," she smiled and took it out anyway.

--

**THAT NIGHT…**

"Where could she be…?" he mumbled as he passed by giggling ladies over the snack table. Prom nights are supposed to be fun. By fun, meaning 'dancing-and-stuff'. But now, they were simply playing hide-and-seek. NOT fun.

Suddenly, as he was about to give up, he spotted one girl by the balcony. Her blue dress matched her figure well and that caught his attention. He did, however, recognize the simple-yet-lovely smile on her face and her soft brown hair that seemed to follow the direction of the wind.

She looked up at the round moon, making his heartbeat faster and faster by the minute. He approached her from behind, delicately hugging her from behind. She was startled by him causing her to look back, "hey," she finally said.

"You know, if you wanted your Prince Charming that badly, you didn't need to hide from him," he grinned, resting his chin, lightly, on her head.

"Whatever, Shinichi," she giggled, "I just thought that since you're a detective and all, you would figure out where I am."

"I'm a detective, not a psychic," he joked, causing her to smile.

She knew that he would let go any second now, but she realized that he wasn't planning to. Not yet.

"You look really nice tonight," he complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I mean it," he said.

"I know you did."

"No, really. I mean it."

She faced him, finally, "what are you trying to say, Shinichi?" she asked.

Suddenly, he leaned forward.

Girls have these instincts that when they are about to get kissed, they would close their eyes. As Ran did close her eyes slowly, he leaned back again. She looked at him, wondering what was wrong again.

He read her mind as he smiled, "this," he showed her the bracelet, "it says 'Friends Forever'," he grinned.

She smiled and showed her bracelet as well, "I see that you remembered I gave that to you," she took his wrist and removed the bracelet.

"What're you doing…?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she smiled as she took the bracelet off him and threw it far off the balcony, towards the pond.

"H-Hey," he said.

She took off her bracelet and attached it to his wrist, "together forever…?" she asked.

He smiled, "not friends forever?"

"Nah, I had it with being friends with you," she leaned on his shoulders, "how about moving forward?"

"It's a sure thing…," he smiled.

* * *

**motzKID**: if you didn't get that at all because of it's randomness, well lemme explain: Ran threw the bracelet that says _'FRIEND FOREVER'_ because she wanted him to be her lover.

Gets? Okay, so thanks for reading and I hope you'll review!


	11. Our Love11: Shinichi's Worst Nightmare

**Shinichi's Worst Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**motzKID**: Okay! Here's a weird story for you! Why? Because I actually dreamt that I was watching this on television last night. I hope Gosho could make this into the last episode. _Hoping, hoping…. loosing hope…GONE!_ Oh well. I guess that would NEVER happen. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to post it up, ne?

* * *

Shinichi Kudo tried to sit up again but his head felt woozy that he had to give up trying. It was one of those days where he was excited to solve a case but then, he finds out he has a 'case of colds'. He hated those days. Despised them, actually. 

Spring fever: how he'd _hated_ it. Just when they decided that they would go out to Tropical Island to hang out, THIS happens. He coughed roughly, feeling his heartbeat fast as if he was to die today. Suddenly, he could hear his phone vibrating.  
He reached for his cellphone from his table and, "yes? Kudo Shinichi here," he said roughly and unenergetically.

"Shinichi?" a familiar female voice _(that he admired so much)_ echoed through his ears.

He coughed again, "Hey, Ran, listen. I-"

"Are you okay? You sound terrible," she asked worriedly.

Shinichi leaned back onto his pillow again, "yeah, the thing is--"

"You're sick, aren't you?" she asked.

"That's what I'm trying to--"

"Don't make up excuses, I'm going there," she said strictly, cutting him off.

"I'm not making any excu—h-hey! _–cough-_ you don't need to--"

_-click-_

"—come here…," Shinichi finally finished his sentence with half-moon eyes. He sighed and shut his phone, _"here in 3…. 2…. 1….,"_

"Shinichi!?" he heard her voice echoing down the halls.

"_Just on time…,"_ he chuckled, looking at his watch, _"not a minute less."_

His eyes slowly closed, _".. just a bit of rest, that's all…,"_

--

_He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in front of Ran. She was smiling and blushing a bit. Suddenly, an arm slid around her neck as a knife thrust into her neck._

_Gin's face appeared with his evil smirk on his face. Shinichi was speechless. It was obviously a bad dream. But he couldn't wake up. He clutched his fist and tried to punch Gin but then, he found himself strapped to the chair._

_He couldn't speak, his voice was nowhere to be heard. Although he knew Ran was struck by the knife, there was no blood. Not a drop._

_But then, Gin disappeared and he found himself in her arms. She was wearing a white gown, humming a song she used to hum when they were little. Suddenly, she let go. Shinichi tried to reach for her._

_He grasped her wrist tightly._

--

Ran fell back a little in startle. He found himself sitting, sweaty and holding her wrist tightly. Ran, who was sitting on his bed beside him stared back worriedly, "are you okay, Shinichi?" she asked.

Shinichi swallowed hard as he stared back at her. He noticed the clock behind her indicating it was already 6 in the evening. He slept the whole day!

He fell back again and rested his head with a huge sigh. She brushed his hair back with her free hand, "I'm going to get some medicine, okay?" he hadn't let go of her hand yet and he wasn't planning to.

"Don't… leave me," he said. He had those puppy eyes you usually see on television.

Ran smiled, "alright," she sat beside him, brushing his hair back.

But then, he sat up and hugged her, causing her eyes to widen and blush a bit. His hug tightened as he breathed harder, almost choking.

Ran couldn't help but pity him. Whatever his dream was, she knew he had lost something important to him. She didn't know he could be this much afraid. He was a strong man and she knew it, but this time, it was as if he needed someone to hold on to.

She hugged him back, "don't worry. I'm here. I'll always be here," she whispered as she felt his heart beat fast. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**motzKID**: so this was my dream although, this isn't finish yet. It's a bit long and a bit with violence in the end but I'm hoping I could receive reviews with this short story. Thanks for reading! **Check out my profile for more stories! Care to review?**


	12. Our Love12: Finally

**Finally**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. shoot me.**

**motzKID**: Last update before Halloween! I blame Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" for this uber cheesy story. Although, Shakespeare may be proud that someone still admires his works.

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to drag me into this," Shinichi mumbled to Sonoko. 

She laughed maniacally, "aw, come on! The main guy character fits you perfectly!"

"That's because you **PURPOSELY** did that to convince everyone to make me a lead character!" Shinichi said with half-moon eyes.

Suddenly, they heard the auditorium door burst open, "I'm sorry I'm late!" a girl exclaimed, her hand clasped together. Shinichi admired as the chocolate-brown haired girl quickly climbed up the stairs and stood beside him, catching her breath.

"Ran, you're always late!" Sonoko whined, tapping on her watch, "we have 24 hours before the performance and...," she looked at Shinichi angrily, "A CERTAIN SOMEONE here hasn't memorized his lines yet!" she intended to let him hear her loud and clear.

Shinichi grumbled. Ran smiled, "it's okay! Shinichi can make up his own lines during the show! He knows the plot of your story anyway, Sonoko," she looked at Shinichi, "don't you agree?"

Shinichi nodded, "plus, I am capable of doing things my own way. If I don't like a certain line, I might change it in the middle of the show so be thankful that I haven't really read the script thoroughly yet!" he admitted boastfully.

"Why, you little...," Sonoko folded her sleeves up to plant a hard punch on his face but then, Ran added, "now, now, Sonoko...," trying to calm her best friend down.

Sonoko sat on the front seat as she directed, "okay, we'll be practicing the last scene today!" she clapped her hand to call everyone's attention, "chop, chop, everyone! Places, please! I need Ran and Kudo-kun in the middle of the stage now!"  
--  
Shinichi and Ran stood there, not knowing what to do since they really didn't know what was the ending yet since Sonoko told them it would be a surprise for today. Shinichi glanced at Ran, who was fanning herself. He blushed and turned away. He was certainly humiliating himself. Detectives aren't the best actors, as you all know.

"Okay, for the last scene, the curtains open as Princess Heart is humming a tune from scene 2. Ran, as the curtains open, you must be standing by that well over there," Sonoko pointed at one of the wells that the class made as a prop, "as for Kudo-kun...," she flipped the pages of her script, "you will enter as I signal you...," she grinned, "there would be a short conversation and then, you kiss. THE END!" she clapped.

Ran and Shinichi stared at her, rolling their eyes. Knowing Sonoko, they had the feeling that this would happen. Of course, they knew what to do when these kind of situations strike.

Ran raise her hand, "can I use scotch tape so when I kiss this idiot, I wouldn't directly kiss him?"  
"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Shinichi shot back.  
Sonoko chuckled in amusement, "why, of course, Ran. But I doubt Shinichi would agree to that," she sneered.  
Shinichi looked at her with half-moon eyes that said, _"shut it!"_  
"Anyway, as long as you can perfect this show! I'm allowing any kind of trick to be used," Sonoko laughed.  
"She's so evil...," Ran mumbled.  
"Brr.. It's cold in here...," Shinichi added monotonously.  
--  
**2 minutes before last scene...**

"Okay, after this intermission number, last scene would be up so do your best!" Sonoko smiled. Ran and Shinichi nodded.  
"I'll go get a scotch tape," Ran said before turning away. Shinichi blushed as Ran glanced at him for a moment. Definitely, she looked great as the princess.

Before Sonoko could turn away to prepare some props, Shinichi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside, "hey, can we talk?" he asked.  
"Do you promise to perform well?" she asked.  
"Yes, oh-greatness...," he said with half-moon eyes and a sweat-drop.  
Sonoko smiled, "good. So, what's up?"  
"It's something about the last scene. You know that I'm only good at speaking in front of crowds but I'm not really good at acting...especially with kissing parts...," Shinichi blushed a little, "and I was wondering if...?"

Sonoko chuckled, "fine, Kudo. As long as you perform well, I allow you to do any trick. Just don't make one, Ran cry and two, do anything stupid."  
"Really? You think it's a good idea for me to act natural?"  
Sonoko smiled, "why do you think I put up a kissing scene? I knew people would want romance but I also wanted my actors to feel the love," she winked, "anyway, last scene starts now, go out there and win her!" she pushed him onto the stage causing him to tumble a little but caught his balanced. He glanced back at Sonoko with half-moon eyes as he turned to Ran for the last scene.

--  
"Who goes there?" Princess Heart _(Ran)_ said.  
Prince Knight _(Shinichi)_ walked out of the dark corner, "it is I, the one who seeks your lips, my love!"  
"Ah, such pity! Thou shall not come near me for I promised myself to keep thee away from my heart!" Princess Heart turns away dramatically.

"Such sweet voice! Oh speak again, my princess! For I am no longer in seek for another love!"  
Princess Heart looks at him as he walked nearer to her, "I said thou shall not come nearer! I beg of you!"  
"Don't beg," Prince Knight held her hand, "I wish to see you, is that wrong?"  
"Quite so," Princess Heart took her hand back, "you are the son of Adam, the man of many sins! My father hated thee and I...,"

"Please," Prince Knight wrapped his arms around her waist. By this time, Shinichi was a bit shaky, "kiss me then, and I shall prove you wrong of me. I am not prince of sins like my king."  
Princess Heart turns away, but still in his arms, "kiss me then! I shalt kiss you back. I care not if you love me or not."  
"Then kiss me now. No opportunity, no other! And I shall leave you alone."

Shinichi leaned forward for the "kiss" and with the tape ready on Ran's two thumbs, she was about to cup his cheeks so that the tape would stick on his lips when suddenly, he held her two wrists down and quickly leaned forward for a kiss! Ran's eyes widened as there was a pause in the crowds. They were thrilled but not to show any reaction yet.

The curtains closed quickly and that was the end of the show. But after the curtains have closed, the two just stood there, their lips still locked. Neither the teachers nor the students dared to step forward. Shinichi leaned back with a smile on his face, "finally...," he mumbled.

--

The class B cheered behind the curtains. Sonoko stepped forward, "great job, Kudo-kun and Ran," she smiled.  
Ran blushed as Sonoko turned to Shinichi, "wow, I got myself a good actor," she commented.

"Nah," Shinichi shook his head, "I prefer 'natural actor'...," he joked.

* * *

**motzKID**:_-gets shot because of the cheesy-ness-_ Aw, come on! It's not like I wanted to end it in a really pathetic way! _–eyes the grave of Shakespeare-_ It's his fault! Anyway, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading and hey, who knows? Maybe someday, this story will be made known like Shakespeare's. _–gets shot again-._ **Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	13. Our Love13: Welcome Home Shinichi

**Welcome Home, Shinichi**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine. It belongs to the great Aoyama Gosho, who, what I've heard, just happened to have a divorce with his wife who was the voice behind Conan Edogawa. **_**–sniffles-**_

**motzKID**: Okay, so this story is based upon what I imagine on the last episode. It's _a bit_ cheesy but not as cheesy as you think it would get. Oh yeah, about my disclaimer: I'm also hoping that it wasn't true because if it was, it may _(possible)_ affect the ending of Detective Conan, agree? Let's just pray hard that it isn't true, ne?

* * *

"Are you seriously planning on cleaning this whole house again?" Sonoko whined for the 48th time, not that anyone's counting. Ran, her best friend, nodded apologetically causing Sonoko to have a big sigh and sat on the floor of where they were cleaning: the Kudo Library. 

"We'll never have boyfriends in this state!" she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Ran smiled, "I'm sorry, Sonoko. We have to clean twice as hard for now since Conan isn't around," she took a couple of books off the shelf to clean.

"Who cares about that brat? Either he's away or not, we clean twice as hard!" Sonoko picked up the broom beside her as she stood up to sweep again, "I just wish that cheeky detective-husband of yours would come home to help clean up!"

"Sonoko," Ran said warningly as she smiled with a sweat drop. But as she said that, the door knob twisted open and the door swung open and there, stood a familiar boy. The girls' eyes opened wide as they stared back at the person standing in front of them with a black suitcase.

"Hey," he smiled as he stared back at the two girls. Ran dropped the books unconsciously as she was about to put it back to the shelves. She came back to her senses and started to pick up the books, "I'm such an idiot," she muttered.

The man walked towards her, his bangs covering his eyes, as he helped her pick up the books. Sonoko just stared at them, "yes, welcome back, Kudo-kun," she said monotonously.

Shinichi stared at her with half-moon eyes, _"how can you say that so unhappily?"_ He turned to Ran who he was helping, "hey, Ran," he smiled.

She stood up to put the books back to the shelves, "welcome back," she said, not entirely looking at him.

There was an odd silence before Sonoko started sweeping again, "Ran, can you help Kudo-kun put his stuff upstairs in his room? We don't want him messing up the things we've been cleaning around here," she said, still sweeping.

**-o-**

**IN SHINICHI'S ROOM…**

Shinichi closed the door behind him as he placed his suitcase beside his bed. He looked around and spotted her bending down and picking up a picture frame beside his bed, "hey, I remember this!" she smiled.

"Finally, you spoke like a real Ran," Shinichi said, standing beside her now.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head with a warm smile, "I just couldn't believe you were there," she chuckled.

She stood up, "anyway, you go unpack whatever things you have in your bag and go down to help us out," she proceeded to the door but as she was about to open it, he closed it again, trapping her.

He leaned against the door, "I have something to tell you," he said seriously.

"_Eh?"_

"You know how long I've been gone and I've always wanted to say this to you…,"

"_W-What? Is he going to…?"_ Ran stood there as he leaned forward. Their lips were a few inches a way as she blushed madly.

"You've gained weight?"

"What?" Ran moved back a bit with an 'I-can't-believe-this' look on her face.

Shinichi laughed, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!"

"You're so immature," Ran rolled her eyes. She swung her arms to punch him but then, he caught her hand.

Shinichi moved closer to her, almost feeling her breath, "yes, I missed you too," he smiled and stole a kiss from her.

Ran stood there inertly, _"did he just…?"_

Shinichi laughed again, "Anyway, let's go down before 'little-miss-whines-a-lot' gets cranky.

He opened the door as Ran followed him out. She still couldn't believe he kissed her. But she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**motzKID**: okay, so not cheesy, right? This is really something since it only has 3 pages in Microsoft Word _(usually I go 5-7 pages per story)._ It's short but as my friends say, _"the shorter the story, the sweeter it gets…"_ but I still don't see any sweetness in this chapter, do you? 

Okay, for the newbies who doesn't know hot to leave a review/comment, just **press the little button that says 'go' on the bottom-left side of this page**. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!


End file.
